Yo no buscaba nada, y te encontré
by Yuna Granger
Summary: AU Hermione entró a la universidad, ahi se reencontrará con cierto personaje con quien tuvo una historia y con una vieja enemiga, hará nuevas amistades y puede que descubra el amor. HHr ...¡TERMINADO!
1. Amiga nueva y una noche de encuentros

¡¡Hola a todos soy Yuna Granger!!, hace mucho que no escribia nada solo leia y leia, pero hace algunos dias me inspire y comence a escribir esta historia, tengo varios capitulos asi que ire actualizando seguido, es mi primer fic extenso asi que estoy nerviosa . .

En fin, espero que les agrade mi fic **H/Hr** por supuesto (como todo lo que he escrito)...

Harry Potter no me pertenece (en sueños si xD), ni ningun personaje de este fic, son de WB y de Rowling (buu xD)  


**////////////////////////////  
**  


Capítulo 1: Amiga nueva y una noche de encuentros…

-Cuídate Hermione, aliméntate bien, recuerda escribirme y llamarme de vez en cuando…- le decía por tercera vez Jane Granger mientras la abrazaba fuertemente en la estación de buses.

-Si mamá…- le respondió una vez más con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Seria bueno que buscaras un novio por allá, pero que sea un buen chico-

-Que pesada eres, te quiero y no te defraudare, lo prometo- dicho esto se subió al bus de la Universidad de Londres, una de las más prestigiosas del país, había obtenido una beca completa por su excelente rendimiento en la escuela para estudiar lo que ella escogiera, así que en esa Universidad haría su sueño realidad, estudiar medicina.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dentro del bus…_

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?- le preguntó a una chica rubia que llevaba varios collares y pulseras de colores.

-No, mi nombre es Luna ¿y el tuyo es…?- le preguntó lentamente la chica.

-Hermione…- contestó un poco nerviosa la castaña mientras se sentaba.

-Lindo nombre, poco común, pero eso es importante salir de lo común, excelente elección de tus padres...- dijo rápidamente pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione apresuro a agregar –lo siento, a veces me acelero un poco, es un pequeño problema-

-Ah, y por cierto ¿que vas a estudiar?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Veterinaria ¿y tú?-

-Medicina- respondió feliz y orgullosa la castaña.

-Eso quiere decir que estaremos juntas en algunas clases ¡Genial!- celebró Luna.

-Biología Celular, Química General y en un par de laboratorios- agregó sabiamente Hermione.

En ese momento subió al bus un chico con apariencia petulante, cabello rubio corto y un poco desordenado mientras caminaba por el pasillo del bus miro fijamente a Hermione y le sonrió.

-¿Que te pareció Hermione?-

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ya! no te hagas la que no sabe, el rubio aquel, si las miradas comieran…jajaja-

-Pero no comen, eres una pesada- continuaron conversando y riéndose hasta que llegaron al a Universidad ubicada en otra región.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la Universidad…ya de noche_

-Amiga que sabes todo… ¿que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Luna mientras empujaba sus maletas junto a Hermione.

-Aquí dice…- dijo señalando un instructivo- que debemos acercarnos a admisión a pedir nuestras habitaciones y las llaves.

-¡¿Y donde está admisión?! Este campus es enorme…- reclamó la rubia.

-No tengo idea Luna, pero sigamos a ese chico él debe saber…- dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba al chico rubio del bus.

-¿Seguir a "ese" chico?, pero que conveniente…jajaja ¡no te enojes!- agrego al ver la expresión de Hermione –sigámosle…- en efecto lo siguieron hasta llegar a admisión.

-Bendito joven atractivo que nos ayudo sin saber…- repetía Luna una y otra vez luego de un gran paseo por el campus siguiendo al chico.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Bellatrix y soy la encargada de admisión¿sus nombres y sus carreras?-

-Hermione Granger, Medicina-

-Luna Lovegood, Veterinaria-

-Mmm…-murmuró mientras revisaba en el computador. –Si, aquí están¿van a compartir la habitación?- preguntó la muchacha y ambas chicas se miraron.

-¿Qué dices Luna?-

-Pues claro que si.- respondió alegremente.

-Listo entonces, están en el ala sur, quinto piso, tienen que salir de esta sala, caminen en esa dirección y llegaran a un edificio que dice habitaciones, tomen sus llaves. –Les entrego un par a cada una. –Allá encontraran un instructivo con todo lo que deben saber.

-Muchas gracias –respondieron las dos.

-De nada, y bienvenidas-

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la habitación de las chicas…_

-Llegamos, guau pensé que nos perderíamos…- Luna se lanzó en una de las camas.

-Eres una exagerada…- le dijo Hermione mientras abría su maleta y comenzaba ordenar sus cosas.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- Luna se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Bueno, vamos- Las chicas bajaron y se sentaron en unas bancas que habían cerca.

Algunos alumnos también paseaban por el campus, era una noche muy hermosa y se veían muy bien las estrellas, ya que el campus estaba muy cerca de los cerros, y alejado de la ciudad lo que le daba una tranquilidad envidiable.

Al cabo de una hora las chicas subieron a la habitación y se acostaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al otro día…_

-Hermione...no entiendo como se te ocurre poner el despertador tan temprano…- gruño Luna tapándose con la almohada.

-Luna es para que no nos atrasemos, vamos levántate.- Hermione destapó a su amiga pero esta se volvía a tapar.

-¡Ya! Cinco minutos más…-

Luego de una lucha por que Luna se levantara y de comerse unas galletas de desayuno, las chicas bajaron al edificio central para enterarse de los horarios que publicarían.

Sentadas ya almorzando en el casino comenzaron a comparar sus horarios.

-Que suerte quedamos juntas en todo lo que tenemos en común.- dijo Luna mientras masticaba su manzana.

-¿Te comes la fruta antes que el almuerzo?-

-Si, es una vieja costumbre…mira quien esta ahí- Luna señalo a un par de mesas detrás de Hermione, la cual se volteó y vio otra vez al chico rubio del bus.

-¿No te parece lindo?, creo que te está siguiendo- comentó molestosa su amiga.

-Si, es lindo, pero no estoy aquí para buscar novio.-

-Ok ok… sin enojarse recuerdas.-

-Mejor almorcemos rápido, hoy tenemos algebra a las dos y media- Las chicas terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al edificio de Matemáticas ahí transcurrió su primera clase tranquila por ser la primera.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la habitación…ya tarde_

-Herms mira lo que dejaron- Luna recogió un papel que estaba debajo de la puerta.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto la castaña.

-Que hoy hay fiesta en la zona de eventos para los de primer año, genial y comienza en una hora más- La rubia se fue bailando al baño. –Supongo que iremos ¿cierto?- grito Luna desde el interior del baño.

-Ehh, si- respondió Hermione.

-Entonces ponte sexy porque iremos a bailar…- volvió a gritar Luna desde el baño, para luego ponerse a cantar dentro de la ducha.

-Jajaja Luna Lunita… estás un poco loquita-

Luego de mas de una hora de producción, las chicas estaban listas, Hermione con unos apretados pantalones de tela con cuadros negros y plomos y una polera verde con estampados brillantes y el pelo ondulado cayéndole por los hombros, Luna por su lado, con su cabello liso, polera blanca de tiras y unos jeans negros sueltos, ambas maquilladas suavemente, listas para divertirse.

-¿Y donde demonios esta el famoso salón de eventos?- pregunto enojada Luna mirando a todos lados.

-Ehm… creo que atrás de los laboratorios…- contestó Hermione, caminaron en esa dirección y se comenzó a sentir la música.

-Tú si que sabes todo-

-Exagerada, mejor entremos-

Ingresaron al lugar que se dividía en la zona del bar, la pista de baile, y otra zona con varias mesitas y sillas.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Hermione casi rogándole a Luna que no la arrastrara a la pista de baile, no tenia muchas ganas de bailar.

-Bueno, pero luego bailaremos.- escogieron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Esta es mi noche, es que me voy de cacería Harry…- Decía una y otra vez mientras se frotaba las manos un joven pelirrojo que se dirigía a la fiesta junto a su mejor amigo.

-Estás loco, deberíamos estar estudiando mañana tenemos prueba de fisiología- se lamentaba el chico.

-¡No!, hoy hay que celebrar- le dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Nosotros somos de segundo año, no entiendo… ¿celebrar qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Celebrar que tenemos nuevas y frescas compañeritas obviamente, además Ginny esta aquí no veo porque nosotros no podamos celebrar…- dijo Ron antes de entrar a la fiesta y dirigirse al bar.

-Demonios, me estoy aburriendo…-repitió Luna y bebió de un sorbo el ponche de su vaso. –Vuelvo enseguida.- Dicho esto se levantó y se perdió entre la gente camino al bar.

-Oye dame dos dobles de ponche por favor…- le pidió la rubia al cantinero.

-¿Ponche? Tu novio bebe como chica…- se burlo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba su cerveza.

-Es para mi amiga- respondió Luna mirando con cautela al chico.

-¿Nos invitan?, sucede que nos quedamos sin mesa…-añadió Harry revolviéndose el cabello.

-Eh, bueno, por acá…- y caminaron entre las parejas que bailaban animadamente.

-Pensé que te habían secuestrado- le reclamó Hermione al ver a la rubia acercarse.

-Hermione te presento a….disculpa ¿como te llamas?- le preguntó Luna al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Hermione?!- gritó sorprendido el chico.

-Por Dios¡Ronald!- respondió la chica sorprendida y le regalo una nerviosa sonrisa al pelirrojo frente a las miradas atónitas de Harry y Luna.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿qué les parecio? **en el siguiente capitulo sabrán porque Hermione se sorprendió tanto al ver a Ron (jeje)

No olviden dejar su review sea bueno o malo (L)  
Ultimamente he notado que no estan leyendo mucho **H/Hr** :(  
espero que aun queden fanaticos/as de la pareja más hermosa de todas

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	2. Pero que casualidad ¡mi ex!

Aqui actualizando pronto como prometi nn, espero que les guste...

Cof Cof xD: Harry Potter no me pertenece (en sueños si xD), ni ningun personaje de este fic, son de WB y de Rowling.

.-.-.-.-.-.  


Capitulo 2: Pero que casualidad; ¡mi ex!

-Tanto tiempo… no me digas que Ginny también esta aquí…- comentó la castaña con expresión severa regresando a su asiento.

-Eh, si, está aquí¡ah cierto! éste es mi mejor amigo Harry, Harry ésta es Hermione una vieja amiga- dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír nervioso.

-Hola Harry, esta es Luna- acto seguido Luna levantó la mano con el vaso de ponche en señal de saludo.

-A Ronald le encanta bailar- dijo Hermione golpeando con el codo a Luna.

-¿Ah si?- contesto sorprendido Harry mirando a Ron.

-Eso es genial¡vamos! - Luna se levantó de un salto y se llevó al pelirrojo a la pista de baile.

Se formó un incomodo momento de silencio entre Harry y Hermione.

-Eh… ¿qué estas estudiando?- pregunto la castaña. –_que estupida soy, estamos en una fiesta y yo preguntando tonteras-_

-Estoy en segundo de Medicina¿y tú?-

-Lo mismo, o sea yo estoy en primero- respondió cortante –_Vamos Hermione tu puedes ser simpática y agradable… ¡pero es que odio las fiestas!-_

-¿Conoces a Ron del colegio?- preguntó Harry mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

-No, fuimos vecinos, luego yo me mude hace dos años atrás más o menos-

-¿Me acompañas?- preguntó Harry ya de pie.

-Bueno- la chica se levantó y siguió a Harry –_Pero que demonios estas haciendo te vas con un desconocido, aunque estaba demasiado aburrida allá adentro… ¡¡pero es un desconocido!!-_

-Creo que no te gustan mucho las fiestas¿me equivoco?- pregunto certeramente Harry deteniéndose y mirándola.

-No me gustan en lo absoluto- le respondió Hermione y gracias a la luz que ahí había pudo verlo bien, ojos verdes, una mirada profunda pero tranquilizadora, de tez blanca, cabello corto y negro, una pequeña cicatriz en la frente y un cuerpo de deportista.

-Jajaja, sinceramente a mi tampoco¿te parece si damos una vuelta?- preguntó el chico mientras sacaba un par de lentes de marco negro y rectangulares de su bolsillo y se los colocaba, la castaña asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

-No veo a los chicos en la mesa…-le comento Ron a Luna mientras bailaban.

-No te preocupes deben haber ido al baño, en todo caso Hermione no tiene novio…espero que Harry sea un buen chico-le respondió Luna.

-Ah…si... lo es- murmuró Ron mientras miraba esperanzado la mesa intentando encontrar a Hermione.

-_Tonta, piensa en algo que decirle que no sea estudio… ¿familia¿y si no tiene¿novia¿y si le rompieron el corazón¡Oh Dios¡tragame tierra!-  
_

Llegaron a una zona con muchos árboles y ahí se sentaron en una banca de madera.

_-¿_Qué pasa Hermione, en que piensas?-

-En nada… ehm… ¿y cómo conociste a Ronald?-

-¡Sabia que me lo preguntarías! Bueno, el primer día que llegue al campus, pasa que estaba perdido y el también, juntos buscamos admisión, pero nos demoramos tanto que en el transcurso de la búsqueda nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Comparten la habitación?- preguntó al castaña ya entrando mas en confianza con el moreno.

-Así es, y tú con Luna…-

-También, pero nosotras nos conocimos en el bus.- continuó Hermione, y otra vez llegaron a otro momento de silencio incomodo.

-…-

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto Hermione al ver que el chico la esquivaba mirando a otro lado.

-Es que tus ojos, me encantan- confesó el chico sonriendo.

-¡Y yo los odio! es que son demasiado comunes, en cambio los tuyos¡son preciosos!- la castaña comenzó a entrarle calor sobretodo a su cara.

-Gracias, pero de verdad me quedo con los tuyos.- Harry se puso de pie y la invito a volver a la fiesta.

-¿Y ustedes donde estaban?- preguntó serio Ron al ver a la pareja volver a la mesa.

-Salimos a caminar un rato…- contestó Harry extrañado mientras se sentaba y le destapaba una botella de cerveza a Hermione, Ron quedo mirando el gesto con desconfianza.

-Gracias Harry- le contestó la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

-Podríamos juntarnos a almorzar mañana ¿verdad Hermione?- añadió Luna mirando a su amiga.

-Mejor el lunes, aun tenemos mucho que ordenar y desempacar - respondió la castaña. –_Ademas así podría pedirle ayuda a Harry con lo de el ADN, debe saber mucho... ¡¡otra vez¡¡Pensando en estudios¡Que tonta!-_

Así siguieron conversando hasta que cortaron la música, más o menos a las cuatro de la madrugada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mas tarde en la habitación de las chicas…_

-¿Así que viejos amigos?- pregunto Luna mientras se colocaba el pijama.

-Si, lo conozco desde siempre, éramos vecinos pero hace dos años ocurrió algo.

FLASHBACK

-Hermione debemos hablar- le dijo el chico desde la ventana.

-Hola mi pelirrojo- la castaña se acero cariñosamente a su novio para besarlo pero este la esquivo. –Ahora no…-

-¿Qué te sucede ahora Ronald?- pregunto extrañada.

-¡¡Que ya lo sé todo!!, eso es lo que me sucede…- respondió agresivamente.

-No estoy entendiendo nada….-

-No tienes que seguir mintiéndome, Ginny me contó todo- el pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza y la miró enojado a los ojos.

-¿Que te dijo? No entiendo…-

Ron comenzó a perder los estribos –¡¡Deja de hacer esto¡¡Deja de actuar como una santa, como doña perfecta!! Porque no lo eres…eres lo peor, mi hermana me dijo lo de tú y Víctor en vacaciones¿Cómo pudiste engañarme, como pude ser tu novio?...- el chico comento a retroceder lentamente.

-Ron, no ha pasado nada entre Víctor y yo, Ginny te esta mintiendo, créeme a mi, soy tu novia y te quiero dema…-pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Vas a negarme también que no lo invitaste tú?-

-Ya te lo dije, no sé como llego ahí, lo entendiste cuando te lo conté¿por que no lo entiendes ahora?- pregunto mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Porque mi hermana juro que fue verdad, y yo le creo a ella.- el chico comenzó a caminar hacia su casa pero se volteo y le dijo –Quiero que te alejes de mi, ya no somos nada-

FIN FLASHBACK

-El resto sucedió muy rápido, mi mamá vendió la casa y nos mudamos, así paso el tiempo, le escribí durante algunos meses, al tiempo me envió una respuesta en la que me contaba que estaba enamorado de no se quien, que me había perdonado y que volvíamos a ser amigos- le relató la castaña desde su cama.

-Y… ¿en verdad lo engañaste?- le preguntó con miedo su amiga.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, Ginny le mintió, la verdad es que ella estaba enamorada en secreto de Víctor, pero en esas vacaciones Víctor intento besarme y como ella era mi mejor amiga le conté, así que supongo que fue venganza.

-¿Y aún lo quieres?- Luna se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Hermione, la castaña la miró y le respondió. –No, desde el momento en que no confió en mi, deje de quererlo-

-Bueno amiga, todo es para mejor dicen, yo te apoyo en todo- se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo luego se metió a la cama.

-Gracias Luna…- respondió la chica y cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó con tono serio Ron mientras lanzaba la ropa agresivamente de la cama a los cajones.

Harry dejó los papeles que estaba ordenando en una carpeta en la mesita y contestó

-Conversamos nada más… ¿estás enojado Ron?-

-Enojado no, solo que nosotros tuvimos historia y…- se quedo en silencio.

-Y aún sientes algo por ella- completó la oracion el ojiverde.

-¡No!, es que no la veía desde que… terminamos, hace dos años, fue rarísimo verla, me sentí como un hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita, eso es lo que siento.- mintió Ron.

-¿Y crees que yo le haría algo malo?, si tomas lo que pasó con Ginny como referencia estás mal, ya te dije que yo no quiero nada con ella, no sé que te dijo tu hermana pero yo estoy diciéndote la verdad…- contestó Harry serio mirándolo a los ojos.

-No amigo, no quise decir eso...mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí-

-Buenas noches- de despidió Harry y se dio vuelta mirando la pared.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lunes, en la mañana…_

Mirando como dormía su amiga, la castaña se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta y gritó:

-¡¡Yo me voy a desayunar!!-

-¡¡Aaah déjame dormir!!!- reclamó Luna lanzando la almohada a la puerta y tapándose hasta la coronilla.

La chica caminaba tranquila por el campus, disfrutando la suave sol de otoño, y el sonido de los árboles que se meneaban suavemente gracias a la exquisita brisa que corría, cerró los ojos un momento respiró hondo y levantó la cara hacia el cielo, en ese momento escuchó su nombre…

-¡Hermione!- quien la llamaba era Harry, él cual se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. –Veo que el trasnoche no te hizo ni un rasguño, vieras como está Ron ayer durmió todo el día y aún sigue acostado, creo que bailó demasiado- comentó divertido el chico.

-Luna está igual, ayer no hizo nada, tiene todo en las maletas aún- respondió sonriendo la castaña y comenzando a caminar, Harry se le unió.

-¿Vas a la cafetería?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Si, y tú ¿ya desayunaste?- respondió Hermione mientras miraba extrañada a un par de chicas que la miraron con envidia.

-No, pero ahora lo haré junto a ti- le contestó Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la cafetería…_

Ambos se sirvieron jugo de naranja y un sándwich, se sentaron al lado de la ventana, se produjo un silencio incomodo parecido al de la noche anterior, hasta que Harry rompió el hielo.

-¿Dejaste novio en tu casa?- pregunto sin pelos en la lengua el moreno.

-No, estoy enfocada en los estudios, nada más me interesa ahora… me imagino que tú tienes novia o más de una…-

-Jajaja, que mal que tengas esa idea de mi, pero es todo lo contrario, no tengo ni una sola- dijo suspirando y mirando hacia afuera.

-¡_Tonta! Eso le molesto… cambia de tema Hermione- _-Ehh y ¿practicas algún deporte?-

-Soy seleccionado del equipo de fútbol de la carrera- el chico apuntó hacia fuera detrás de un pequeño bosque- detrás de esos árboles están las canchas para que vayas a apoyar a tu equipo algún día-

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- respondió la castaña al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de jugo luego lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó; -Harry… ¿Ron te habló alguna vez de mi?-

-No lo sé, cuando me habla de alguna que otra chica no menciona sus nombres, así que sinceramente no lo sé…- Harry terminó con su sándwich y levantó una carpeta azul llena de papeles –Toma, anoche los junte para ti-

La castaña recibió la carpeta y antes de revisarla le preguntó – ¿Qué son?-

-Son varias guías, apuntes y pruebas mías, te van a servir, créeme.- el moreno le sonrió.

Hermione ojeó el contenido rápidamente y una pregunta le invadió la cabeza enseguida -¿Y por qué me las das a mí?-

-Generalmente los de segundo año, escogen a alguien de primero para ayudarlo o aconsejarlo o lo que sea y mejor si son de la misma carrera-

-¿Y… tú… me estarías… eligiendo a mi?- pregunto insegura la chica -¡_Dios! estoy nerviosa ¡quiero desaparecer ahora mismo! –_

El chico sonriendo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desordenó lentamente su cabello luego le respondió –Si, solo si tu lo permites…-

-Ehh, bueno, por tu culpa Luna me va a molestar por siempre- dijo la chica riéndose.

-Jajaja, ya aceptaste no hay vuelta atrás, ya eres de mi propiedad- dijo burlonamente Harry entre risas.

-Estás loco…- y la castaña le dio un golpecito en el brazo al moreno.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Ron caminaba por el campus, luego de haberse despertado y casualmente no haber encontrado a Harry. –_No será capaz, no creo que esté con ella…, no luego de lo que le confesé esa noche…-_ al llegar a la cafetería instintivamente miró al ventanal y los vio, ella sonreía, estaba radiante, estaban jugueteando, él también sonreía, nunca había visto a su amigo así con nadie, sintió como se le congelaba la sangre, debía detener lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- le preguntó su hermana que apareció de la nada.

-Harry esta con Hermione en la cafetería…eso es lo que me pasa-

-¡¿Hermione está aquí¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada!- le refutó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Porque yo tampoco lo sabía hasta el sábado, en la fiesta de los nuevos la vi…-

-¿Y qué demonios esta haciendo con Harry?-

-Esa noche se conocieron, Ginny tenemos que hacer algo…Harry no se puede interesar en ella ni ella en él- dijo el agitado chico.

La pelirroja observo cautelosamente a su hermano y no pudo evitar preguntarle -Hermanito… ¿aún te gusta esa mentirosa?-

-Si ya no es mía… tampoco lo será de Harry- respondió Ron mirando con rabia un punto fijo, al escuchar eso Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y añadió: -Entonces debemos hacer algo tu solo debes apoyarme en todo lo que yo diga y mentir un poco…ahora vamos a acompañarlos- y ambos entraron a la cafetería sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia la mesa de la pareja y sin pedir permiso se sentaron con ellos Ginny junto a Harry y Ron se quedo de pie.

-Hola Harry querido, Hermione tanto tiempo...- saludo la pelirroja con todo de falsa sorpresa el cual no paso desapercibido para la castaña.

-Ginny… hola- respondió fríamente la chica.

Ron que no dejó de mirar a Harry extrañamente le dijo: –Harry, el viejo Dumbledore me dijo que le lleves tus apuntes a su laboratorio, tiene ganas de leerlos.

-¿Ahora?- al ver la cara de seriedad de Ron se dio cuenta de que había algo más en esas palabras –Bueno Ron, adiós Hermione… Ginny.- y se retiraron del lugar.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- comenzó la conversación la pelirroja.

-Y yo tampoco, el mundo es un lugar demasiado pequeño lamentablemente- respondió cortante la castaña.

-Exacto, y ¿cómo está Víctor?- le preguntó la pelirroja con tono burlón –Me imagino que después que te mudaste corriste a sus brazos ¿no?-

-No me preguntes estupideces, tú sabes que no paso nada entre nosotros, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso así que no insistas-

-Bueno, bueno… así que ahora eres amiga de Harry…- dijo Ginny con tono desafiante.

-No me digas que ahora te vas a meter con mis amigos-

-Mmm no, pero escucha, quiero aclararte algo… yo estoy con Harry y no quiero que interfieras en lo nuestro así que no quiero verte con él ¿entendiste?, y si lo haces, te voy a hacer la vida imposible hasta que termines tu carrera de porquería- dicho esto la chica se levantó y salió de la cafetería dejando a Hermione inundada en pensamientos pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida.

-Hola Hermione…- la saludó el chico rubio y atractivo del bus sentándose en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Harry.

-Hola- respondió bastante sorprendida.

-Me quería acercar hace rato… pero primero estabas con ese chico de lentes, luego con los demás, después con tu amiga pelirroja… pensé que seria imposible-

-Lo siento, generalmente estoy siempre sola… bueno ahora con Luna- sonrió Hermione al pensar en su querida amiga –_Necesito hablar con Luna...ahora.- _pensó la castaña.

-¿Luna es la chica rubia con la que te vi en el bus?- pregunto el chico.

-Si, esa es ella…aun no me has dicho como te llamas-

-¡Cierto!, lo siento, soy Draco Malfoy… un gusto- le tendió la mano a la castaña y esta la apretó suavemente.

-Bueno Draco, ahora tengo algo que hacer… nos vemos por ahí.- la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Hermione!- grito el chico, al ver que la castaña se volteó continuo –Me gustas mucho-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno...dos...tres.. ¡¡pueden lanzarme los vegetales!!, pero recuerden, no podridos xD  
Este Malfoy si que tiene personalidad ¿no? jajaja...  
Yap, les prometo el siguiente capitulo en un par de dias )  
Y si no es mucha molestia me podrian decir si leen fics rated M, para pensar en mi nueva produccion P

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	3. Cultivando sentimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.  


Capítulo 3: Cultivando sentimientos. 

-Tenemos química ¿lo olvidaste?...un momento… ¿y esa cara amiga, que ocurrió?- preguntó Luna al mismo tiempo que Hermione lanzaba la carpeta en su cama.

-No quiero ir a clases…- respondió un poco afligida la castaña.

Luna dejo su bolso en su cama y se sentó junto a ella –Cuéntame todo, no iremos a clases…-

Obediente Hermione le contó todo lo que ocurrió esa mañana detalladamente, comenzando con el agradable desayuno con Harry, la interrupción de Ron junto a Ginny, su reencuentro con la pelirroja y el encuentro fugaz con Draco.

-Que mañana tuviste… a pesar de que aún no conozco a esa Ginny ya me cae pésimo- bromeó la rubia.

-Será verdad lo que me dijo…- susurró la castaña pero lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga escuchara.

-Mira amiga, yo opino que Ginny ya invento algo en el pasado y no me sorprendería para nada que estuviera inventando esto sobre ella y Harry, solo para alejarte de él, además él te dijo que no estaba con nadie, simplemente créele y punto-

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa –No puedo creer que conocí a Draco, el pobrecito dijo que llevaba toda la mañana intentando acercarse a mi…-

-Ahh, que lindo, ahora le debes una cita, que interesante será eso- la molestó Luna.

Hermione se acerco pensativa a la ventana y miro hacia afuera…

-_Porque Ginny habrá hecho eso… si Harry y yo solo somos amigos¿por qué me odias tanto Ginny? Y si era verdad y ellos están juntos y Harry le mintió descaradamente…eso seria muy triste- _

-¿Sigues pensando en lo de Harry?- pregunto Luna mientras jugaba con sus collares.

-Si…-

-Hagamos algo, la solución es que hables con Ron y sabremos la verdad-

La castaña se lanzo a los brazos de Luna – ¡Cierto¡Gracias amiga!, -

-De nada…yo también pienso por si acaso… ¿vamos a almorzar o prefieres quedarte aquí?-

-Me quedo, no tengo hambre…así aprovecho de estudiar un rato-

-En la fiesta dije que almorzaríamos con ellos, así que me voy…- dijo Luna para luego abrir la puerta.

-Solo di que me siento mal-

-Bueno- y la chica cerró la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la cafetería… _

-Hola Luna- la saludó Harry.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto enseguida Ron.

-No se siente muy bien, nada grave –añadió al ver la expresión de Harry –solo cosas de chicas- le guiño un ojo al moreno sin que Ron lo notara.

-Entonces almorcemos- en ese entonces se les unió Ginny, Ron hizo las presentaciones y comenzaron todos a conversar.

-Chicos- interrumpió Harry –deje mi instrumental en el laboratorio, nos vemos en cálculo- le dijo a Ron y se despidió de ambas chicas.

Hermione ojeaba una y otra vez la carpeta que le dio Harry, le sorprendieron las buenas calificaciones del chico en todas las pruebas. –_Que inteligente es Harry, además de lindo y buena persona-_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

-Ya voy- contesto la castaña. –Harry…-

-Hola Herms… ¿puedo pasar?, te traje comida…- dijo mientras levantaba sonriendo la bolsita con varias frutas y se desordenaba el cabello.

-Si… si pasa- respondió la chica haciéndose a un lado.

Harry se sentó en la cama de Hermione y observó la habitación; el lado de Luna estaba hecho un desastre, la ropa y libros desordenados sobre de la cama mientras que la zona de Hermione era increíble, los libros y cuadernos ordenados en la repisa, la cama en perfecto estado, sus zapatos en fila, en la mesita de noche tenia algunos medicamentos y un libro.

-Luna dijo que te sentías mal… ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Harry mientras miraba las cajas de medicamentos en la mesita.

-Nada, solo me quede a estudiar un rato…- contesto Hermione para luego morder una hermosa y jugosa manzana. –Me cuesta dormir, para eso son esas- dijo señalando los medicamentos.

-Ah…y ¿qué te pareció lo de la carpeta?-

-Están muy buenos, me van a servir mucho, sobre todo los resúmenes y las pruebas…- contestó sinceramente la chica. –Muchas gracias Harry…te debo un gran favor…-

-No me olvidare de eso- bromeó el moreno.

-Harry… si alguien te invita a salir ¿a qué lugar te podría llevar?, me refiero a que no hay nada alrededor del campus y por lo que se no dejan salir a nadie-

-Mmm, a las fiestas que se hacen aquí, ahí van las parejas- respondió seguro.

-Ah, entiendo- y se formo otro incomodo silencio…

-_Harry será verdad de que estas o estuviste con Ginny… ¿me estarás mintiendo? -porque no me lo dijiste tú en vez de esa zorra…- _de pronto la golpeó una almohada

-Lo siento, pero tenia que sacarte de ese trance…- le dijo divertido Harry ¿en que pensabas?-

-Eh… en la replicación del ADN, tengo algunas dudas…pensé que podrías ayudarme- mintió la chica.

-Si, eso tiende a confundir siempre, pero te haré un bosquejo, ven acércate…- la chica se sentó junto a Harry, muy cerca de él.

Harry comenzó a hablar, pero para Hermione fue un momento inexplicable comenzó a observarlo como a un experimento, como modulaba, el grosor de sus labios, su salvaje cabello negro, la delgada cicatriz en su frente, su aroma, sus grandes y masculinas manos… _¿Cómo será ser tocada por esas manos?... ¡Dios en que estoy pensando!- _

-¿Entendiste bien ahora?-

-Si… simplemente perfecto- dijo la castaña refiriéndose a él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Buena definición, así son los procesos del ADN simplemente perfectos…- comentó Harry cerrando el cuaderno de Hermione.

-Ya me voy Herms, se me hace tarde para cálculo…- el chico se puso de pie, mientras Hermione se quedo ahí estática.

-Nos vemos por ahí…- le regalo otra sonrisa tomo su mochila y luego salio de la habitación.

El mes pasó rápidamente, el verano quedo atrás y comenzó a llegar el frío, Hermione decidió no creerle a Ginny ya que nunca los había visto estar juntos como pareja, todo lo contrario se notaba como si Harry intentara evadirla, cosa que dejaba muy contenta a la castaña, Draco se juntaba a estudiar con Hermione a veces en la biblioteca, la chica se lo presentó a Luna que lo encontró _un verdadero bombón,_ de Ginny no se sabia mucho ya que no se juntaba con los chicos, y Ron comenzó a conversar un poco mas con Hermione decidido a intentarlo otra vez con ella.

Era un día nublado, y frío, Hermione caminaba por el campus tomando algunas fotografías para mostrárselas a su mamá…

-Hola Herms, te estaba buscando- la saludó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola tú- contesto la chica un poco colorada.

-Sucede de que hoy tenemos partido contra veterinaria, espero que estés ahí apoyándonos, también jugará Ron pero espero que me apoyes a… a mi.- le dijo el moreno sin dejar de pasarse la mano por el ya desordenado cabello.

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré- le aseguro la chica.

-¡Genial!- el chico dio un pequeño saltito de victoria. –Entonces nos vemos ahí- y se fue corriendo en dirección a las canchas.

_-Claro que te apoyaré a ti…cuando quieras- _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! por dejarme reviews, tengo muchos  
Sinceramente pense que me iria mal, me explico,  
es el primer fanfic que escribo más extenso... asi que mis espectativas eran pobres._

_Aviso de utilidad publica xD: Estoy en contra de los autores que no actualizan y dejan botadas sus historias,  
¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que hay gente que espera y espera un final que nunca llegará?, no entiendo para que se toman la molestia de comenzar algo si no lo van a terminan, he leido historias literalmente increibles pero ahi estan sin actualizarlas por seis meses , por mas de un año, y algunas por mucho más tiempo, por ultimo borrenlas ensucian la página. :  
_

_..**. asi que les prometo que este fic tendra fin.  
Si o si.**  
_

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	4. El partido y sus consecuencias

.-.-.-.-.-.  


Capitulo 4: El partido y sus consecuencias.

-Que frío hace…- dijo Luna que estaba abrigada con una chaqueta de lana aun así sentía como el helado viento atravesaba su ropa y golpeando su cuerpo.

-Compremos chocolate- Hermione bajó de las gradas a comprar y se encontró con Ginny y sus amigas, no transaron palabra pero la pelirroja la miró con profundo desprecio.

-A que no adivinas con quien me encontré- le dijo a su amiga mientras le entregaba el chocolate caliente.

-¿Con la misma que esta sentada tres bancas mas arriba que nosotras?- pregunto la rubia y al escuchar esto la castaña se volteo disimuladamente viendo ahí a Ginny.

-Exacto…-

-¡Ya va a empezar!- dijo animada Luna señalando a los chicos que entraban a la cancha.

Harry se acercó en la dirección que estaba Hermione.

-¡Viniste Herms!- gritó el moreno

-Si… ¡suerte Harry!- le dijo animada la chica.

-Gracias… ahora Luna vas a ver como en fútbol los médicos somos mejores que los veterinarios…- ante el comentario Luna sonrió y le lanzó unas migajas de pan con expresión falsa de ofendida.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la cancha…_

-Tú sabes que aquí no somos amigos…- le dijo Ron mientras daba saltitos para calentar.

-Si, lo se… aquí no te tendré compasión- bromeó sonriendo Harry mientras elongaba.

-Recién… ¿fuiste a ver a Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo enfocando a las gradas buscándola, pero no se veían las caras de las personas por lo que fue inútil.

-Si, la fui a saludar a ella y a Luna- contestó el moreno mirándolo de reojo.

-Si, claro…- murmuró Ron sin que Harry escuchara, luego se fue trotando a donde su equipo, mientras Harry miraba como su amigo se alejaba, desde la noche en que se encontró con Hermione, Ron estaba completamente distinto, ya no era el mismo estaba muy distante apenas se hablaban.

Ambos equipos estaban en sus posiciones, Harry era delantero y Ron era defensa, el partido comenzó, todo el primer tiempo estuvo muy peleado, aunque nadie marcó ningún gol el ambiente era emocionante, Harry era muy hábil pero lo marcaban dos chicos enormes y no lo dejaban avanzar.

-Pobre Harry, esos dos mastodontes no lo dejan hacer nada…- reclamó Hermione mirando como Harry recibía instrucciones del animado entrenador.

-Te gustaría estar marcándolo tú ¿no? ya sabes "cuerpo a cuerpo"- bromeó la rubia mientras le daba molestosos codazos.

-Claro que le gustaría, Harry es un imposible para Hermione, demasiado especial para alguien tan corriente- respondió Ginny estaba sentada ahora atrás de las chicas.

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó algo?- rugió Luna poniéndose de pie.

-No me asustas ricitos de oro…- respondió la pelirroja levantándose también de la banca.

-Luna, va a comenzar el segundo periodo, mejor siéntate- dijo Hermione ignorando olímpicamente a la chica.

El partido continuó, Harry se esforzó mucho más, corría más rápido e incluso se sacó a los dos chicos gigantes de encima, recibió un muy buen pase de un compañero y estaba listo para lanzar al arco cuando sintió una patada en el tobillo.

-¡¡AAH!!- grito Harry mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ron al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar alejándose del moreno.

-¡¡Dios Harry!!- gritó la castaña mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y corría a la cancha.

-Esa fue una jugada sucia… no entiendo si Harry es amigo de Ron… ¡no entiendo que pasó!… ¡Hermione espérame!- gritó Luna mientras seguía a Hermione entre la gente.

Ambas quedaron a la altura del suelo apoyadas en la reja mirando el partido de más cerca.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- le pregunto el entrenador mientras le bajaba la calceta para ver bien el tobillo.

-Si, solo me dolió un momento…- Harry se puso de pie cojeando y comenzó a caminar en dirección al arco contrario, sus compañeros le dieron palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

El partido se reinicio, solo quedaban diez minutos para el final y ningún equipo había anotado aún, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el partido Ron comenzó a marcar a su supuesto amigo, empujones iban y venían, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas, sin que Harry lo supiera había comenzado una guerra entre ambos, Harry recibió la pelota y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al arco enemigo.

-Serás mejor que yo en lo demás… pero aquí yo mando- le dijo jadeando Ron mientras corría a su lado.

-¿Estás cansado Ronnie?- dijo Harry totalmente renovado y con mucha energía. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry pasó la pelota por el lado izquierdo de Ron y lo adelantó por la derecha, dejando al chico anonadado ya que todo ocurrió muy rápido, el moreno corrió como nunca lo había hecho, podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo trabajando al máximo, pateó la pelota dándole un gran efecto y está quedo atrapada en la malla del arco.

Harry comenzó a trotar en dirección a las gradas buscando a la chica con la mirada y la vio apoyada en la reja con los brazos arriba y sonriéndole.

-GOOOOOOOOOL del número cuatro Potter, cuando quedan segundos para que el partido finalice, tengo que decirlo… ¡que jugada más increíble!.. Oh señores y señoritas en efecto este partido ha terminado… ¡medicina se lleva la copa otra vez! - repetía una y otra vez el comentarista. El público entro a la cancha a celebrar, entre toda la gente Harry se abrió camino y llegó hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¡Ganaste!- le dijo la castaña con felicidad.

-Ganamos mejor dicho- y sin decir más el moreno le tomo la mano para sorpresa de la chica y se la llevó de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago y se sentaron apoyados en un gran árbol.

-¡Harry que hermoso es este lugar!- exclamo la chica mirando alrededor.

-Me alegro que te guste, aquí vengo después de los partidos, ya los ganemos o perdamos- el moreno sacudió la cabeza y gotitas de sudor salpicaron hacia todos lados.

-¡Tu última jugada fue increíble!-

-Gracias…esa jugada la hice pensando en ti- confesó el ojiverde.

-_Seguro eso se lo dices a todas…- _

-¡Ah! Debes creer que eso se lo digo a todas ¿no?- acertó el moreno mientras se sacaba un vendaje del tobillo. –Pero no es cierto, estaba pensando solo en ti, te pedí que me fueras a apoyar ¿recuerdas?, debía meter un gol y ganar o ibas a pensar que soy un perdedor de primera-

-No, nunca pensaría eso de ti…- le dijo la castaña mientras miraba atenta el tobillo de Harry. –_Esta hinchado…debe dolerle mucho-_

-Si, esta un poco hinchado…pero créeme, no es nada.- le respondió mágicamente.

-¿Pasó algo entre Ron y tú?- al ver la mirada de sorpresa del chico agregó -me refiero por lo de la lesión, pareció que lo hizo con querer-

-No lo sé realmente, pensé que era porque estábamos compitiendo por la copa, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que algo le pasa, ya conversaré con el-

-Oye Herms… ¿me acompañas a la celebración del triunfo?-

Hermione miró unos patos que pasaron por el lago y pregunto -¿Es una fiesta?-

-Una pequeña ceremonia y… si, luego una fiesta, pero solo para los del equipo- agregó el moreno mientras seguía con la mirada a Hermione que estaba pendiente con el movimiento del agua, la chica lo miró y aceptó.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Uhhh fiesta... fiesta!

_Buuu al cap anterior no le fue muy bn :(, debe ser porque tan todos muy ocupados para leer...en fin_

_Les cuento que estoy sin internet...(suspiro) pero estoy haciendo lo posible para venir a actualizar._

_Espero que les haya agradado el cap... y estaba pensando en para que sea mas largo el siguiente ir juntandolos de a dos..._

_¡¡Saludos y besos!!!_

**_Yuna Granger _**

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	5. Una noche muy especial

.-.-.-.-.-.  
  


Capitulo 5: Una noche muy especial.

_Durante el almuerzo…_

-¿Me ayudas hoy amiga?… con el peinado y esas cosas- dijo Hermione mientras comía ensaladas y repasaba un libro.

-Claro que si, y quedaras increíble para tu cita-

La castaña cerró el libro de un golpe y apunto graciosamente a la rubia con el tenedor;

–No es cita ¿ok?, solo vamos como amigos, porque eso es lo que somos… solo amigos-

-Como tú digas…-

-Ya amiga, yo me voy tengo examen de anatomía…- nos vemos mas tarde.

-Que te vaya bien…-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba repasando mentalmente algunas cosas cuando fue interrumpida por un atractivo moreno.

-Hola Herms- le entrego una flor pequeña de color azul eléctrico, estaban afuera del salón.

-Guau Harry ¿donde la encontraste?, es preciosa- le preguntó mientras admiraba la extraña pero hermosa flor.

-Ocupe una tinción especial, es lo que hago cuando estoy con el profesor Dumbledore, me enseña cosas muy interesantes...bueno, no te distraigo mas… solo venia a desearte suerte- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

-Gracias… nos vemos a la noche…- y la chica entró a la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y?- saltó Luna al ver a la castaña entrar y apoyarse en la puerta.

-¡Me fue muy bien¡benditos sean los resúmenes de Harry!- grito contenta la chica y se lanzó a la cama de un salto.

-No querrás decir… ¿bendito Harry?... ¡Hey¡Hey! solo estoy bromeando- se retracto al ver que la castaña sostenía un par de almohadas listas para aterrizar en la cara de su querida amiga.

_Basta ya de timidez  
hoy es viernes y toca desmelenarse  
sexy me voy a poner  
minifalda, camisa atada y botas altas…_

Casi dos horas más tarde Hermione estaba lista, Luna había hecho maravillas con su problemático cabello ahora estaba con rizos perfectos, sedoso y brillante, llevaba maquillaje suave que hacia resaltar sus ojos y los labios con brillo rosado. De ropa llevaba unos pantalones negros de tela, una blusa blanca ajustada que hacia relucir sus curvas y unos zapatitos de charol.

-¡Quedaste increíble!- decía Luna una y otra vez, lo que hacia sentirse muy apenada a la castaña.

-Ya me voy, Harry me iba a estar esperando abajo…gracias por la ayuda amiga- le dio un fuerte abrazo y se retiró.

Bajo nerviosa las escaleras, Luna tenía razón, eso era una cita y ella no se había dado cuenta. –_No creo que Harry quiera salir conmigo como algo más… él que podría elegir a cualquier chica del campus… estoy imaginándome cosas…-_

-Hola tú…- el moreno se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. –Te ves increíble…- el comentario de Harry hizo que le comenzara a entrar calor.

-Tú también te ves muy bien- respondió la chica, y si que era cierto; el ojiverde llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa negra ajustada y el cabello con gel pero desordenado como siempre, y no estaba usando lentes.

_Y tú mantienes las distancias largas  
en el bar lo que haces es aparentar._

Entraron al salón de eventos, la barra estaba abierta, la pista de baile ocupada por algunas parejas, y había un pequeño escenario en el cual estaba la copa junto a un micrófono.

-Ejem ejem- el entrenador tomo el micrófono y comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso luego de diez minutos de aburrimiento para todos los presentes, comenzó la fiesta. Los chicos conversaron con otra pareja y Michael que era defensa del equipo invito a Harry a la barra, Hermione se quedo conversando con la novia del tipo.

La castaña miraba de reojo a Harry en la barra, el chico sostenía un vaso y hacia pequeños gestos con las manos, a pesar de tener solo un año más que Hermione se veía muy maduro y serio.

_Y me acercare le diré a la cara  
ven aquí muñeco, tu me pones mala  
y me acercare, le diré al oído  
¿quieres divertirte o no?  
ven aquí conmigo, eh, eh_

_-Las cosas no ocurren por si solas…- _Luego de tener este pensamiento la chica abandono la conversación que estaba teniendo y camino lentamente hacia la barra estaba como hipnotizada, el camino se le hizo eterno vio como Harry la miraba de reojo, como esos ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en sus ojos había ¿deseo¿amor?…

-Hermione…- menciono su nombre implorándola… ¿deseándola¿amándola?

_No me mires de perfil  
que te he visto, se que no me quitas ojo,  
si me pierdo por ahi, doy mas morbo  
no puedes dejar ese barra,_

Pero la chica no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo tomo el vaso suavemente de la mano de Harry y lo dejó en la barra, luego entrelazo su mano con la de él y lo llevó a la pista de baile. En un exquisito ambiente azul, debido a las luces, acercaron sus cuerpos, Harry llevo sus manos a la cintura de la castaña y ésta al cuello del moreno, la música era lenta y agradable.

_Y tú con esa camiseta estrecha,  
calor me siento al verte bailar. _

Sus cuerpos unidos como uno solo, moviéndose al compás de una suave melodía, sus miradas conectadas, miel y verde por primera vez muy unidos._  
_Harry acercó su boca a la oreja de la castaña lentamente y esta sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al sentir su calida y pausada respiración-

-Eres tan hermosa…- el moreno llevó una mano a la cara de Hermione y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, la chica cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Continuaron bailando y Harry se acercó un poco más, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración y el calor del otro, el moreno acercó su cara al espacio entre la oreja y la mejilla de la castaña y aspiró suavemente su aroma. –_Dulce…- _pensó el ojiverde y una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro, ahora Harry acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione con la suya propia en pausados y suaves movimientos, se alejo un poco de ella, dejaron de bailar y se miraron a los ojos.

–_Hazme saber también quieres esto tanto como yo…- _pensó el chico un poco nervioso, sintió como Hermione lo atraía levemente hacia ella con las manos que estaban en su cuello entonces Harry entendió la señal y termino de acortar la distancia, vio como la castaña cerraba suavemente los ojos y también él lo hizo, sus labios se encontraron lentamente, Hermione ladeo un poco la cabeza para acomodarse más a la boca de Harry, continuaron saboreándose, sus lenguas se entrelazaron jugueteando, conociéndose, la música cambio bruscamente a una mucho más movida, lo que interrumpió el beso de los chicos.

-¿Porque sonríes?- susurró la castaña que también sonreía a centímetros de la cara de Harry.

-Porque tú también lo estás haciendo- le contestó el chico, entrelazaron sus manos y salieron de la pista de baile.

Se sentaron en un cómodo sillón que había en la zona de las mesitas.

-Desde hace mucho soñé con este momento; el tenerte junto a mi, sentir tus labios junto a los míos…- le confesó Harry mientras la chica se acomodaba en su pecho y él la abrazaba con un brazo.

-Yo también Harry…yo también- dijo entre suspiros Hermione al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y lo besaba.

La fiesta termino pasadas las cinco de la mañana…

-Buenas noches Harry…-

-Nos vemos…- el chico se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue lentamente a su habitación, entro sigilosamente para no molestar a su amigo y se metió a la cama. Pero Ron lo sorprendió encendiendo la luz.

-¿Y como estuvo la celebración?- le preguntó, tenia aspecto de no haber dormido nada.

-Eh… tranquila, nada fuera de lo común- respondió un tanto sorprendido el moreno.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la llevarías a ella?-

-No creí que tenía que pedirte permiso a ti para salir con ella...-

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- pregunto serio Ron, el moreno lo miró a los ojos y afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cof Cof...en el cap anterior dije que juntaria los capitulos para hacerlos mas largos,

pero decidi subirlos asi no más, total estoy subiendo seguido...

espero que les haya gustado... nos leemos..

**_Yuna Granger_**

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	6. Llego la hora de hacer algo

-.-.-.-.-.  


Capitulo 6: Llego la hora de hacer algo. 

-¿Estás despierta Mione?- preguntó susurrando Luna desde su cama.

-Si…lo estoy- respondió también en un susurro.

-Y… ¿lo pasaste bien?- preguntó Luna mirando la hora en su reloj.

La castaña dio un largo suspiro y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa de la cual solo ella fue testigo.- Si… incluso bailamos.-

-Anoche vino Ron a verte, en realidad parece que vino a asegurarse de que estuvieras aquí- le contó Luna mientras se vestía.

-¿Si?... que raro- respondió Hermione sin tomarle importancia.

-Se fue hecho una furia…al ver que no estabas-

-Estoy sentida con él, por lesionar a Harry en el partido… ni siquiera se disculpo con él…no ha cambiado en nada- comentó la chica mientras elegía la ropa que se pondría.

-Y… ¿no tienes nada que contarme?-

Después de pensarlo unos instantes decidió que podía confiar en Luna.

-Si, nos besamos… y fue increíble…- le dijo la chica mientras se maquillaba un poco.

-El es un buen chico, suerte amiga-

-Gracias, apúrate, estamos atrasadas.- la reprendió Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana paso rápidamente y las chicas quedaron de juntarse en la cafetería, al llegar Hermione se encontró con Draco que la estaba esperando y conversaron un rato mientras ella esperaba a Luna, con Draco ya eran amigos bastante íntimos, la castaña confiaba mucho en él.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?, me contaron que estuvo muy buena la fiesta, lamentable de que no pudiésemos ir todos- le comento el atractivo chico.

-Si, me divertí mucho…- respondió la chica sintiendo su cara un poco acalorada.

-¡Te pusiste roja!- la molesto Draco y le apretó una mejilla –¿Pasó algo con él¿somos amigos o no? Solo dime si o no… nada más- insistió gritando el chico mientras de un rincón de la cafetería los observaba atenta una pelirroja.

-¡¡Baja la voz!!...Si, paso algo…-

Draco cerró los ojos y dio un beso en el aire viéndose muy divertido-¿Y cómo estuvo eso?-

-¡Eres un pesado!- la chica se alejó un poco…-Ya llegó Luna, nos vemos Malfoy… y guárdame el secreto de lo contrario te asesino- bromeo la chica para luego reunirse con su amiga en la mesa de siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco salio de la cafetería y comenzó a caminar hacia unas viejas barracas que habían abandonadas en el campus, al llegar a la puerta de una de ellas y luego de abrirla sintió como alguien lo empujaba agresivamente al interior, dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con esa persona.

-Weasly, veo que no aguantas ni un segundo sin mí- le dijo a la chica con un tono altanero y luego le dio un rápido beso el cual fue rechazado.

-Ahora no Malfoy, que pasó entre esa estupida y Harry… ¿Te dijo algo?-

-Si, claro que me dijo algo…pero tú sabes que yo no trabajo gratis- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba e introducía su mano por debajo de la polera de la pelirroja, esta ni se inmuto al sentir la fría mano del chico en su cintura.

-Me estas sacando de las casillas Malfoy¿pasó o no pasó algo entre ellos anoche?- preguntó enojada.

-Ahh… no me dijo que, pero pasó algo- respondió el chico sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Ve enseguida a la biblioteca- le dio un besó a Draco y salio corriendo de ese lugar

_-Maldita santa, me las va a pagar- _pensó con rabia la pelirroja mientras corría por el campus empujando a todo el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de almorzar las chicas se separaron, Hermione tenia un bloque libre y Luna tenia clases, la castaña comenzó a caminar y vio que Harry estaba conversando tranquilamente con Ginny en una banca cerca de una gran fuente de agua, dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente a la biblioteca tenia miedo de ver algo comprometedor, quería mucho a Harry pero no volvería a sufrir por nadie.

_-¿De que habrán estado conversando?…vamos Hermione, no puedes ser tan mal pensada, a lo mejor ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda en algo, y tu aquí con la sangre hirviendo, además… ni que fueras su dueña- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el moreno que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hola Herms…- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Harry- contesto un poco triste la chica, ya que se imaginaba otro tipo de saludo.

-Oye quería conversar contigo de algo…-

-¿_Ya te vas a arrepentir de lo de anoche?-_ pensó un poco perturbada.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó simulando poco interés y comenzando a escribir en su cuaderno, pero Harry tomo su mano entre las suyas y la acaricio, ante el gesto Hermione le tomo total atención.

-Daría lo que fuese por darte un beso en este instante, y por mostrarles a todos que te quiero a ti… solo a ti…las veinticuatro horas del día…pero- sin terminar lo que quería decir guardo silencio.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó abatida imaginándose la respuesta.

-Pero no puedo… si lo hiciera estaría dañando a alguien que quiero mucho… pero te prometo en cuanto se solucione este problema serás la primera en saberlo… te lo prometo Herms…pero ahora debemos alejarnos un poco- le depositó un papelito doblado en la mano y se fue rápidamente de ahí, Hermione muy triste guardó el papel en su bolsillo y con la mente en blanco se fue a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que demonios pasó?- le preguntó Draco a Ginny detrás de los laboratorios, lugar que no era muy visitado por nadie.

-Primero contéstame… ¿se veía afectada?-

-Si, vamos dime ¿que le dijiste al cara rajada para que dejara a Hermione así?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Hable con él, le lavé un poco el cerebro y listo, tenemos a Granger destrozada- contesto con malicia la pelirroja

-Increíble… pero cómo ¿con qué le lavaste el cerebro?-

-Primero le dije que sabia lo que había pasado con Granger, luego le conté que Ron que aún amaba Hermione y que si el y ella se volvían novios mi hermano intentaría suicidarse otra vez- respondió orgullosa Ginny.

-¿Y aún la ama?- la interrogo el chico.

-No tengo idea, creo que no, nunca le perdono que "lo engañara"-

-Pero eso fue mentira…- agrego curioso.

-Si lo sé idiota… pero el nunca lo supo…-

-¿Y es verdad que se intento suicidar?-

-No, es otro de mis inventos… soy increíble ¿no?- comento emocionada.

-_Además de una mentirosa de primera…-_pensó Draco. –Si, eres increíble-

-Tranquilo pronto ella caerá a tus pies y Harry en los míos…por ahora me conformo contigo- lo jalo rápidamente para capturar sus labios con los propios.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Si estuviésemos juntos dañaríamos a alguien a quien quiere mucho… se refería a Ginny sin duda¡Dios como pude ser tan tonta para ilusionarme!… fue solo un beso, nada más… asúmelo Hermione- _pensó angustiada mientras algunas lagrimas viajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-¡Ron!- dijo en voz alta, se lavó la cara y salio rápidamente a buscar a su ex novio.

Lo encontró conversando serio con un grupo de personas.

-¡Ronald!- se acercó a él y agregó; -necesito conversar contigo…- el chico asintió y se sentaron en unas escaleras que habían ahí.

-¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió entre tu hermana y Harry?- pregunto nerviosa la castaña

-Ehh, no se si debería decirte esto pero…-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la chica.

-_Ginny me dijo que la solución es mentir un poco… ¡ahora entiendo todo!-_ pensó alegre el pelirrojo.

-Hermione, ellos estuvieron juntos dos años aproximadamente, comenzaron a salir cuando tú te mudaste, hace dos años…- al ver la expresión de asombro de la chica se sintió satisfecho y continuó –el año pasado mi hermana quedo embarazada, pero perdió al bebé…-

-Oh Dios mió…- la castaña se tapo la boca con las manos, sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no dejaría que ninguna se le escapara.

-Eran una pareja muy feliz, no se que a ocurrido últimamente- Hermione se sintió totalmente responsable -pero se han alejado un poco según Ginny, gracias a Dios no la ha dejado, no se que haría si mi hermana volviera a intentar suicidarse…- finalizo Ron con falso tono deprimido.

-Gracias Ron, prometo guardar silencio sobre esto…- Hermione se levantó y comenzó a correr sin dirección – ¡_Dos años juntos!¡ Ginny embarazada¡y yo interfiriendo entre ellos!-_ de pronto se encontró con un teléfono publico, extrañamente estaba escondido entre los árboles-

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Alo?- se escucho la voz de Jane Granger.

-Mamá…- respondió la castaña.

-¿Por que tienes esa voz, que pasó?- pregunto preocupada Jane.

-Quiero irme a casa…-

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, por si acaso la cancion del capitulo anterior se llama **El barman** y es de **Merche **

(me encanta Merche jijiji)

Espero que les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo y que me lo hagan saber dejando su review .

¡Besos para todos/as! 

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**

En el próximo capítulo :

_-¿Y vas a dejarlo todo?...¿es tan grave lo que ocurrió para que quieras abandonar lo que has soñado cada día desde que aprendiste a hablar?-_

_-¿Por que la vida es tan complicada?-_

_Vio como lentamente el chico acortaba la distancia entre ellos._

_-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo-_

-¡¿_Harry estuviste llorando?!_-

-_Me preguntó si quería ser su novia…-_

_-Ya olvídalo… solo somos buenos amigos…-_


	7. Un clavo, ¿saca a otro clavo?

Capitulo 7:  
Un clavo... ¿saca a otro clavo?

-¿Y vas a dejarlo todo¿es tan grave lo que ocurrió para que quieras abandonar lo que has soñado cada día de que aprendiste a hablar? -le preguntó sorprendida su madre.

-Tienes razón mamá, no voy a abandonar esto…-

-Has luchado mucho para estar allá, animo hija, sé fuerte…yo te apoyo en todo-

-Gracias mamá… creo que solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz…-

-De nada hija, cualquier cosa llámame…te quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero… bye- y la castaña colgó el teléfono en su lugar, dio un suspiro y al darse media vuelta se encontró con un par de ojos que la observaban con detenimiento.

-¡Draco!...que susto me diste- lo regaño la chica.

-Lo siento¿quieres caminar?- preguntó acertadamente el rubio.

-Bueno…-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago que Harry le había enseñado, se sentaron en un muelle pequeño de madera con los pies colgando casi rozando el agua.

-¿Por que la vida es tan complicada?- pregunto la castaña mientras apretaba una piedra con fuerza.

-Mmm… en realidad no lo es, son las personas las complicadas, hoy te vi en la biblioteca con Potter… ¿estás así por él cierto?-

-…Si, lo que pasó fue un error, me ilusione como una tonta, y ahora me siento pésimo… -

El rubio se acerco a ella un poco. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Lo estás haciendo… gracias Draco- le dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Pero puedo ayudarte aún más…- el rubio le arrebato suavemente la piedra a Hermione de la mano. –Este es tu problema, mira lo que hago con él…- y ante la mirada atenta de la chica lanzó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lago, y le coloco una pequeña flor amarilla en la mano. –Mira en lo que transforme tu problema…déjame ayudarte-

Hermione seguía mirando la flor en su mano y luego subió la mirada hasta chocar con la de Draco, vio como lentamente el chico acortaba la distancia entre ellos, cerró los ojos y sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, estuvieron así un pequeño momento y la castaña se alejo.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- le dijo el chico antes de abrazarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la habitación de los chicos…_

-Hola Harry…- le dijo sonando falsamente acongojado Ron.

-Hola amigo… no te había visto en todo el día… ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó preocupado el moreno.

-Aquí… tu sabes la vida se pone difícil a veces…- respondió el pelirrojo sin mirar a Harry o lo más probable era que lo descubriera porque estaba apunto de soltar una risotada. –_Esto se pone cada vez más bueno…-_

-Harry… yo… lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

_-Porque hoy he mentido mucho, tonto…-_Por lo del partido, me propase con la jugada… lo siento amigo, de verdad-

-No te preocupes, era un juego…- Ron le estiro la mano y Harry la apretó, el pelirrojo pudo ver las ojeras del moreno y sus ojos que estaban visiblemente irritados – ¡¿_Harry estuviste llorando?!_-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna estaba sentada sobre su cama estudiando cuando entró Hermione y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hoy vi a Harry conversando con Ginny…-

La rubia dejo los cuadernos de lado y tomo atención.

-Luego me dijo que estando conmigo, le haría daño a alguien a quien quiere mucho, que debíamos alejarnos por ahora…- finalizo la castaña esperando la opinión de su amiga.

-¿Y nada más?- preguntó confundida Luna.

-Nada más, y eso no es lo peor, Draco me encontró llorando y las cosas se me escaparon de las manos…terminamos besándonos- le confeso un poco asustada.

-No le veo lo malo… me alegro que no te hundieras con lo de Harry, además Draco –dio un pequeño suspiro- ¡está como quiere!- bromeó Luna sonriendo y dando un saltito.

-Me pregunto si quería ser su novia…-

-Y tú le dijiste que…- agrego la chica.

-Bueno, pensé que podría llenar el vacío que siento… y le dije que si…- respondió apenada la castaña.

-¡Entonces felicidades amiga!, ya encontraste novio, tu mamá estará feliz…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias…y ahora continua estudiando, porque quiero que aprobemos todos los ramos yo me voy a al biblioteca a buscar un libro-

-Tráeme cualquiera de zoología por favor- le pidió la chica.

-Bueno, ya regreso…- y salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Necesito el Chang y cualquier libro de zoología por favor- le entrego la credencial a la bibliotecaria.

-Srta. Granger, Medicina… listo, aquí tiene sus libros, no olvide regresarlos antes de tres días- la señora le pasó los dos pesados libros.

-Gracias…- y salio de la biblioteca cargando los dos grandes ejemplares, pero si querer choco con alguien y los arrojo al suelo.

-Hermione…- le dijo el moreno mientras levantaba los libros.

-Harry…-

-Sabes… sobre lo de la mañana…yo- pero lo interrumpió la chica.

-Ya olvídalo… solo somos buenos amigos…- le dijo la chica arrebatándole ambos libros de las manos.

-La verdad Herms es que…- en ese momento apareció Malfoy y abrazo a la castaña por la cintura, y ante la mirada atónita de Harry, el chico le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola Potter…- pareció escupir las palabas.

-Malfoy…- asintió el moreno y le dirigió una apenada mirada a la chica que seguía entre los brazos del chico.

-¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto el rubio a su novia y ésta le entregó los libros.

-Gracias… Harry debo irme a estudiar… nos vemos por ahí…- y la pareja se fue dejando al moreno tenso y respirando agitadamente

.-.-.-.-.-..

Harry entró a la habitación, se sacó la polera y la lanzó con rabia al suelo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- le preguntó asustado Ron, ya que nunca había visto a Harry así de enojado.

-Nada…no quiero hablar de eso Ron…- le contestó ahora deprimido el moreno, se coloco el pijama y apagó la luz de su lado.

-_Guau Ginny es increíble, me dijo que algo haría sufrir a Harry pero no pensé que fuese verdad… ¿qué habrá hecho mi hermana?-_

.-.-.-.-.-._  
_

La semana siguiente comenzaron las pruebas finales del semestre, todo el mundo había estado encerrado en la biblioteca o en las habitaciones estudiando, algunos toda la noche, nadie quería reprobar sus ramos. El fin de semana, luego de todas las pruebas se celebraría el cumpleaños de Harry, el moreno no tuvo éxito al intentar conversar con Hermione simplemente la chica lo evadía o estaba con Draco, esto tenia al moreno triste y deprimido para alegría de Ginny.

-No puedo creer que solo nos quede un día de pruebas- repetía contenta Luna mientras tomaban desayuno en la cafetería.

-Si, es excelente, ya quiero tomar los ramos nuevos…- decía contento Draco mientras tenia un brazo por sobre los hombros de la castaña.

-Granger, te va a ir bien, deja de estudiar… ya los sabes todo- la reprendió el rubio al mismo tiempo que le cerraba el cuaderno.

-Ya, ya…pero si me va mal, será tu culpa.- bromeó la chica para luego darle un amistoso beso a Malfoy en la mejilla.

-Hey, no cuenten dinero en frente de los pobres…- dijo Luna con tono dolido y mirando a otro lado, vio a Harry, que estaba desayunando con Ron y Ginny, además estaba mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga. –_Hay algo raro aquí, Harry no debería estar mirando a Hermione, fue él quien le dio calabazas…que extraño…-_

-Ya es hora…vamos- dijo Draco con voz autoritaria mirando a la mesa de Harry de reojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Luna…!- la llamo el pelirrojo.

-Ronald buenos días…-

-Sabes, mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y estamos organizando una fiesta, vine a invitarte…y a Hermione también, para que le digas-

-Bueno, ahí estaremos…- prometió la rubia cerrándole seductoramente un ojo.

-Ehh… e… excelente, entonces nos… nos vemos…- y el pelirrojo salio corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía Luna.

-Ronald…- suspiro la rubia mirando con un poco de tristeza la silueta que se perdía entre la gente del chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry- le informo la rubia a su amiga.

-¿Si?, no tenia idea- mintió la castaña.

-Si, y habrá fiesta en la noche, prometí que iríamos así que…- agrego la rubia.

-¿Prometiste?, muchas gracias por preguntarme- respondió un poco molesta.

-Ah, pero si tu y Harry son amigos tu misma se lo dijiste…-

-Si, pero no hablamos hace días… que vergüenza llegar a su fiesta…- le dijo al chica mientras ordenaba su ropa.

-Bueno como sea… ¿vas a ir?- le preguntó la rubia mientras se peinaba con dificultad el largo cabello.

-Si, con Draco creo yo…- respondió sonriéndole a Luna. Y agrego; -espero que encuentres a algún chico lindo para que salgamos todos juntos-

-_Siento que ya lo encontré…_- pensó la rubia cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aroma de aquel pelirrojo en sus narices.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuertes pensamientos ¿no?, espero que les haya agradado...

y sorry por la espera... esop nn

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	8. Esto no puede ser

.-.-.-.-.-.  


Capitulo 8: Esto no puede ser.

El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos y recordó que estaba de cumpleaños, dio un largo suspiro mientras pensaba –_Así no me lo imaginaba…- _luego se levantó en silencio para no despertar a Ron y salio a trotar a la cancha de fútbol.

Colocó el cronometro de su reloj en cero, amarró bien los cordones de sus zapatillas y comenzó a correr, sintió como su ánimo mejoraba ya no estaba triste todo lo contrario, se sentía completamente libre de emociones, los músculos de las piernas trabajaban casi al máximo.

-_Harry…-_suspiro la castaña que estaba sentada en la banca del entrenador mirando al moreno mientras trotaba, observo los bien formados músculos de sus piernas y brazos, como la polera se le levantaba un poco y dejaba ver su plano y musculoso abdomen y una matita de pelos que se perdía dentro del short, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

El moreno continúo corriendo y se percato de que había alguien sentado en el puesto del equipo, comenzó a trotar en esa dirección.

_-No… ahí viene…- _la chica comenzó a sentir los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón y abrazo con fuerza un paquete de tamaño mediano que tenia en sus brazos. El moreno llego a su lado y se sentó junto a ella en silencio.

Hermione decidió romper el silencio.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Harry…- le dijo nerviosa mientras notaba como las gotitas de sudor caían por su cabello.

-Gracias…- respondió enseguida el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Toma…- le entregó el paquete y sus manos se rozaron sin querer, Harry acaricio la mano de la chica suavemente pero esta la retiro en un segundo.

-¿Lo puedo abrir?- preguntó como un niño pequeño.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Harry.

-No, ábrelo mas tarde…no quiero ser testigo de si no te gusta…- pero la interrumpió el moreno.

-Me va a gustar… sea lo que sea me va a encantar…-

-Ehh… me voy a desayunar…- cortó la chica mientras se ponía de pie, Harry hizo lo mismo.

-¿Desayunamos juntos?- le pregunto el ojiverde.

-Quede con Draco… lo siento- respondió la chica. -_No Harry, no pasará otra vez…-_

-Ah… y ¿vas a la noche a mi fiesta?-

-Si, ahí estaré…- la chica se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cafetería, el moreno miró con tristeza el paquete y decidió dejar de trotar, ya no tenia ganas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y recibiste varios regalos?- le preguntó ya en la noche su amigo.

-Si, muchos de chicas que ni siquiera conozco…- le señalo un montoncito de pequeños regalos con tarjetas incluidas. -Por cierto, gracias por las canilleras amigo, las mías ya están viejísimas- agradeció el moreno mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-¿Y ese?- preguntó señalando el regalo que le había dado Hermione- ¿por qué aún no lo abres?…¡ábrelo hombre!- insistió el pelirrojo.

Harry tomó el paquete y lo abrió con sumo cuidado ante la mirada de exasperación de Ron, el paquete contenía un maletín de médico de cuero negro, con pequeñas letras doradas que decían Dr. Harry Potter.

-Guau…- logró articular Harry ante el hermoso regalo de Hermione.

-Parece que alguien te tiene mucha fe además de mucho dinero, ya Harry nos vemos en la fiesta, voy a ver que este todo en orden- dijo el chico y se fue.

-_Dr. Harry Potter…- _pensó sonriendo el moreno, dejó el maletín en la cama y comenzó a prepararse para irse a la fiesta.

-Luna¡¿dónde dejaste mi maquillaje?! Draco va a llegar en cualquier momento…- exclamo la castaña mientras desordenaba todo buscando su cosmetiquero.

-Creo que debajo de tu cama- le contestó la rubia desde el baño.

-¡_Y qué demonios hace ahí!- _reclamó inconscientemente la chica mientras miraba debajo de la cama, y ahí lo encontró. Las chicas justo habían terminado de arreglarse cuando Draco tocó la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la fiesta…_

-Esto esta llenísimo… dudo que encontremos una mesa- reclamó Draco mirando alrededor.

-Ahí están los chicos, vamos- dijo Luna y la pareja la siguió llegaron hasta una mesa que estaba rodeada por cómodos sillones de cuero. Se saludaron todos, Hermione se sentó junto a Draco frente a Ginny que estaba casi pegada a Harry, Ron se sentó junto a Luna y comenzaron a bromear entre ellos.

-Saben chicos… opino que deberíamos ir a bailar- menciono Luna intentando de destapar una botella de cerveza.

-Buena idea- apoyó Ron quitándole la cerveza a la chica y destapándosela hábilmente.

Las tres parejas se adentraron en la pista de baile entre todas las personas lograron armarse de un espacio para bailar, Harry no paraba de quitarle los ojos a Hermione de encima por mientras Ginny intentaba besarlo sin éxito, a la vez la castaña miraba de reojo al moreno, Draco miraba a Ginny intentando decirle algo y Ron con Luna bailaban muy animados.

-Harry espérame voy al baño- le dijo la pelirroja y desapareció entre la gente no sin antes mirar a Draco y hacer un gesto que nadie más que el chico vio.

-Me canse… voy a la barra…- el rubio le dio un beso y se perdió también entre la gente.

La castaña continúo bailando y se le acercó un atractivo chico, parecía mayor, al ver esto Harry la agarro agresivamente de la cintura y se la llevo a bailar más lejos.

-¿Y eso que fue?- le dijo la chica mientras bailaban una animada canción.

-Te estaba protegiendo de ese viejo…-bromeó el moreno.

-Jajaja tú eres un viejo también- lo molesto la chica.

-Gracias Hermione… muchas gracias- le contesto con falso tono afectado.

Draco se encontró con Ginny afuera de los baños.

-¿Qué quieres?, lo estaba pasando bien con Hermione.- le dijo con tono serio el rubio.

-Pero nunca tan bien como lo pasas conmigo…- acto seguido la pelirroja lo besó salvajemente y el rubio la empujo hasta entrar al baño de hombres, ahí dentro siguió besándola y se metieron a un apretado cubículo.

Mientras tanto las otras dos parejas se acercaron al bar a pedir tragos.

-Oye, me encanto el maletín…gracias- le agradeció el ojiverde mientras le entregaban dos cortos de tequila.

-De nada, y ni se te ocurra preguntar como lo conseguí- bromeo la castaña mientras tomaba uno de los cortos de tequila de Harry.

-¿Estás segura que sabes tomar eso?- le pregunto divertido el moreno.

-Veamos… si se- le dijo la chica.

-No te creo…- para sorpresa de el ojiverde Hermione le tomó la mano y ante la sorpresa de el chico chupó suavemente la zona entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, haciendo que Harry diera un saltito de sorpresa luego tomó el vasito, se bebió rápidamente el contenido y finalizo mordiendo un trozo de limón y con una sonrisa le devolvió la mano a Harry.

-Supérame- le dijo mientras sentía su garganta arder salvajemente y se mareaba un poco.

-Va a estar difícil…- acto seguido el moreno la atrajo hacia si, rápidamente acerco su boca al cuello de la chica y lo lamió suavemente, sintió como Hermione se estremecía y emitía un pequeño gemido que casi lo vuelve loco, luego tomó el vaso y se bebió el contenido de un golpe y mordió el limón mientras se reía de la cara de asombro de la castaña.

-Creo que empatamos- le dijo a la aún atontada chica y le hizo señas al barman.

-Tráeme algo mas suave por favor…- el barman llegó con dos caipiriñas.

-Espérame Hermione, voy al baño…- le dijo el ojiverde y se perdió entre el mar de gente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Entretanto en el baño las cosas estaban que ardían.

-Sigue besándome…- le ordenaba Ginny, mientras tomaban aire para continuar, Draco comenzó a subirle el vestido y la pelirroja le quitaba descontroladamente el cinturón.

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras Malfoy- le repitió una vez mas la pelirroja.

En ese momento Harry entro al baño y se mojo la cara sonriendo mientras recordaba el juego de los tequilas con Hermione.

-Ahhh, grito la pelirroja, y Draco dio una risotada. Harry miro sorprendido su reflejo. –_Que bueno que se están divirtiendo- _pensó divertido el moreno.

-Dime que soy mejor que ella… ¡¡Dime que soy mejor que Hermione!!…- le ordeno casi gritando la pelirroja al chico mientras este le bajaba la ropa interior a Ginny.

El moreno reacciono enseguida, reconoció la voz de Ginny y miro extrañado debajo del cubículo. –_Un momento… está hablando de Hermione…¡¡la maldita está con Draco!!- _enseguida le dio un golpe tan fuerte a la puerta que empujo a la pareja adentro y se abrió. La escena era memorable; Ginny con el vestido por la cintura, labial corrido, Draco en boxers con labial hasta en las orejas, sudados y con cara de haber visto a un muerto.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny lanzando a Draco lejos.

Harry tomo a draco de la camisa y lo saco del cubículo, lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, para asombro de la pelirroja, Malfoy cayó de espalda y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Eso es por engañar a Hermione…- le dijo tranquilo y miro a Ginny con rabia.

-Tú eres una basura…siempre lo supe- y volvió al fiesta con una mano más que adolorida.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Donde esta Hermione?- le pregunto a Ron y a Luna que ahora estaban bailando.

-Salio, dijo que no se sentía muy bien- le comentó Luna.

Harry salio de la fiesta y comenzó a buscarla –¿_Donde estás Herms?…-_ continuo corriendo en su búsqueda y la vio apoyada en un pequeño puente de piedras había mucha luz en esa zona gracias a los múltiples faroles.

-Hermione…- le dijo con cara de dolor y tocándose aun los nudillos.

-Harry... me siento pésimo…- le confeso riéndose de su propia desgracia luego le miro la mano al chico.- ¡¡¿¿Qué te paso??!!- le pregunto mientras le miraba los rojos nudillos y los masajeaba suavemente.

-Hermione, Draco te esta engañando con Ginny, los vi en el baño juntos… y esto me lo hice al golpearle la cara a tu novio- le dijo levantando el puño. Hermione retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

-Como es eso posible, si se supone que ella aún te ama a ti, creo que estas equivocado Harry…-

-¡Por Dios Herms ella no me ama, solo esta obsesionada conmigo!-

-Harry, por la historia que tienen ustedes dos…es imposible que Ginny no te ame…- continuo un poco exasperada la castaña.

-¿Qué historia¡¡no entiendo nada!!- dijo Harry mientras se desordenaba el cabello enojado.

-Harry deja de mentirme¡Ron me contó todo¡ya se por que quisiste alejarte de mi! ya sé sobre tu relación de más de dos años con Ginny, sobre el bebe que perdieron- Harry no podía creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de Hermione. –Sobre los intentos de suicidio de ella… me lo dijo todo…-

-¡¡Todo eso es mentira!!- grito desesperado.

-Por favor Harry, no sigamos con esto… es imposible que Ron me haya mentido, yo lo conozco… por favor Harry…tú lanzaste por la borda la oportunidad de estar conmigo, todo esta claro como el agua- y al ver que el moreno iba a protestar agregó- no quiero escuchar nada más- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

–_Harry haces todo tan difícil-_ pensó la chica mientras caminaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Ron…_- Harry dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso a la fiesta, ahí comenzó a buscar a su supuesto amigo entre toda la gente, y lo encontró; seguía bailando con Luna, se acerco a paso rápido y llego a su lado, furioso.

-Harry ¿que te ocurr- pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la pregunta ya un puño había aterrizado directamente en su boca y lo hizo caer de espaldas, todos alrededor dejaron de bailar y Luna soltó un gritito ahogado.

-¡¡Maldito mentiroso¡¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione?!-

-Harry yo…- balbuceó el pelirrojo mientras le sangraba el labio.

-Eres una rata Ron¡le mentiste!, eres una basura al igual que tu hermana…- dijo Harry para luego darse media vuelta y salir sin rumbo con un enredo en la cabeza, mientras todos miraban la escena atónitos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hermione que demonios paso hoy?,- pregunto Luna ya en la habitación, la fiesta se dio por acabada debido a lo ocurrido.

-No tengo idea amiga, Harry me dijo que Draco me engañaba con Ginny y que Ron me mintió… que ocurrencias-

-Harry llego hecho una fiera y golpeó a Ron- Hermione la miro notablemente sorprendida.

-¿Lo golpeó?-

-Si, le rompió el labio, luego lo trato de mentiroso y de basura…-

-¿Y qué dijo Ron?…- pregunto extrañada la chica.

-Eso es lo mas raro…ni siquiera se defendió- concluyo Luna. –No entiendo, Harry se alejo de ti por Ginny, te dijo claramente que la quiera a ella, y que no quería dañarla… realmente no entiendo nada…-

Hermione cerró los ojos e hizo memoria de esa escena

.-.-.-.-.-.

FLASHBACK

Ambos estaban en la biblioteca

-Daría lo que fuese por darte un beso en este instante, y por mostrarles a todos que te quiero a ti… solo a ti…las veinticuatro horas del día…pero- sin terminar lo que quería decir guardo silencio.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Pero no puedo… si lo hiciera estaría dañando a alguien que quiero mucho… pero te prometo en cuanto se solucione este problema serás la primera en saberlo… te lo prometo Herms…pero ahora debemos alejarnos- le depositó un papelito doblado en la mano y se fue rápidamente de ahí…

FIN FLASHBACK

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh no… Harry me dijo "estaría dañando a alguien que quiero mucho", nunca menciono a Ginny… ¿crees que se refería a alguien más?- pregunto ahora una angustiada castaña.

-Es muy posible amiga… ¿pero a quien?-

Entonces Hermione recordó el papel que le entrego el moreno, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y ahí lo vio olvidado en un rincón, se apresuro a abrirlo…

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque no tuve fuerzas para decírtelo en persona,_

_Me alejo de ti porque no quiero dañar a mi mejor amigo… _

_Hable con Ginny y me contó de la vieja conducta depresiva y suicida de Ron, _

_También me dijo que él aun te ama, y que si nos ve juntos… podría volver a caer en lo mismo. No me perdonaría si Ron se hiciese daño por mi culpa, y sé que tu tampoco…_

_Lo de anoche fue lo más lindo que he vivido hasta ahora. conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme. _

_Te quiero… Harry._

_-Soy una completa estúpida…_- pensó la castaña, sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¡Ahhhh perdonenme!!! si, me demore demasiado en subir esto...soy una vil colagusano xD

Espero que les haya gustado, las cosas se desenredan poco a poco...

Les cuento, ayer me llego el dvd de Harry Potter y la orden del fenix... y casi muero cuando me di cuenta de que cortaron algunas partes, estoy rezando por que aparezcan en el disco adicional! o los demando xD

Espero sus reviews con ansias.

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W...¡Ahora mismo! xD  
**


	9. ¿Donde estas corazon?

* * *

Capítulo 9¿Donde estás corazón?

_-¿Y si realmente Ron me mintió? y Draco me esta engañando…oh Harry...- _Hermione durmió poco ya que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Hola Mione… ¿como dormiste?- le pregunto Luna dando un gran bostezo.

-Bien…- mintió la chica, se vistió y salio rápidamente. – ¿_Qué hago primero?- _decidió ir a hablar con Ginny, las habitaciones de los de segúndo año estaban algunos pisos más arriba, camino rápidamente por el pasillo mirando las puertas, hasta que la encontró…_G.Weasly y J.Darick, _enseguida golpeó la puerta…_-Debe estar durmiendo…- _pensó y volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza, se sintieron ruidos provenientes del interior, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny usando una polera que se le hizo extrañamente familiar… -_Dios, esa polera es de… Draco…- _

-Oh... ¡Hermione!…- exclamo su nombre como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-Permiso Ginny…- le dio un fuerte empujón y entró decidida a la habitación.

-No entiendo por que no me sorprendo…- le dijo al ver a Malfoy que estaba en la cama, desnudo pero tapado con la sábana.

-Mione esto no es lo que parece…- respondió torpemente el chico.

-Claro que lo es… ¿acaso crees que soy estupida?- la chica se acerco al rubio que estaba congelado y le volteo la cara de una cachetada, luego se acercó a Ginny, y la chica se cubrió el rostro con miedo esperando recibir la misma caricia que la castaña le dio a Malfoy.

-Ginevra si no le dices a Ron que yo nunca lo engañe… te juro por mi madre que dejaré deforme tu falsa cara de santa…- y sin decir más se fue.

-…-

Sentía la sangre hirviendo…

-_Aparte de arrebatarme Harry y además de mentirle, se metió con mi novio, le mintió a su propio hermano…como puede odiarme tanto…- _pensó en la pelirroja con rabia, entró a la cafetería y buscó un tanto desesperada a Harry, el cuál no se encontraba ahí, pero si estaba Ron, sentado solo en un rincón con la mirada pérdida.

-Ron…debemos hablar- le dijo sacándolo de su trance y viendo su hinchada boca, el chico asintió y se sentó derecho mirándola a los ojos.

-Tienes que ser sincero conmigo Ronald… todo lo que me dijiste de Ginny… ¿es cierto?- la castaña tomó la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas, ante el gesto Ron sintió un enorme peso en el pecho.

-Hermione…yo… lo siento- confesó el chico agachando la cabeza.

La castaña sin soltarle la mano continúo; -¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué arruinaste mi oportunidad con Harry¿no se supone que alguna vez me quisiste¿No deberías ayudarme a ser feliz?- le preguntó subiendo el tono de voz cada vez más.

-¡Pero yo te seguía queriendo¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar¡y moría cada vez que te imaginaba con Harry!, no… no podía permitir que él se quedara con lo único que yo deseaba.

-¡Pero Harry es tu mejor amigo!- la castaña le soltó la mano agresivamente.

-Si, lo sé… pero estaba tan confundido…entonces apareció mi hermana y me enredo aún más la cabeza, hasta que accedí a ayudarla… me prometió que tu nunca estarías con Harry y que solo tenia que mentir un poco…-

-¿Te acuerdas por qué lo nuestro acabo?, porque según Ginny yo te engañe, te mentí… y me trataste como basura…aún lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…y ahora tú me mentiste a mi¿te acuerdas de como me trataste aquel día?- preguntó con los ojos húmedos la castaña.

-Si…- respondió el chico.

-Realmente esas palabras nunca fueron para mi…son para ti mismo…- un par de silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del pelirrojo –No creo que pueda perdonarte nunca, ni a ti ni a tu hermanita… -

-Pero Hermione…- le rogó el pelirrojo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Y que quede claro- continuo la castaña –lo mio con Harry si va a funcionar porque él, a diferencia de ti, confía ciegamente en mi, nunca me cuestiona como tú lo hacías…adiós Ron- y sin decir más la chica se levanto y se fue _-Me siento muy aliviada…ahora tengo que encontrar a Harry y disculparme…-_

-…-_  
_

La castaña lo busco por todas partes, en la cancha, en el lago, en su habitación la cual estaba vacía ya que Ron se había cambiado temiendo que Harry lo golpeara otra vez, pero nada, al día siguiente recibieron los resultados de los exámenes, ambas chicas aprobaron todo, y Hermione buscó a Harry en la lista y encontró sus resultados; había aprobado algunos ramos por poco y otros con muy buenas calificaciones.

-Srta. Granger, aquí tiene los nuevos ramos con los horarios incluidos, que tenga un buen segundo semestre- le deseó una secretaria, Hermione se quedo ahí el resto de la tarde esperando a que apareciera Harry a recoger su horario, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra…- le decía la castaña a su amiga ya al tercer día de que todo ocurriera. – ¿Y si se fue?- pregunto más asustada que preocupada.

-Tranquila… hoy le pregunte a un par de chicas, creo que pertenecen a su fan club o algo, y me dijeron que lo vieron entrenando temprano, así que no se ha ido- le comentó su amiga tranquilizándola.

-Oh… entonces me esta evadiendo…- concluyo dolida la chica. –_Yo me odiaría si fuese él- _

_-_Pasando de tema a uno más importante… ¡mañana estás de cumpleaños!- intentó alegrarla un poco.

-Si… que horrible ya serán diecinueve años…- se lamento la castaña, mientras leía por décima vez el papel que le había dado Harry. –_Si tan solo hubiese leído esto antes…todo seria tan distinto-_

-…-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Odienme por el atraso...¡¡¡pero este fic tendra final!!! lo prometo . Podria inventar mil excusas para disculparme sobre por que no he actualizado... pero la verdad es que he tenido demasiado que hacer y nada de inspiracion, ademas le faltaban varios toques a los dos capitulos que faltan para que esta historia finalize.

Dentro de esta semana Yo no buscaba nada y te encontré, tendrá su final.

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W... grax  
**


	10. El mejor regalo de todos

-…-  


Capítulo 10: El mejor regalo de todos.

Hermione abrió los ojos temprano por la mañana, Luna aún dormía profundamente, ni siquiera el ruido de la castaña al ducharse y al vestirse la despertó.

-_Un año más…- _pensó mientras caminaba por el campus, el día estaba frío, ella llevaba unos pantalones de tela negros, un pequeño chaleco azul que resaltaba sus curvas y una bufanda.

_Creo que esta vez_

_Después de imaginar tanto, sé_

_Cuanto te soñé…_

_Y cuantas noches largas te espere_

_Ahora siento que vuelve a mí la vida, la ilusión_

_Que ha nacido otra vez en el amor_

Caminó hasta el lago que tanto le gustaba y se apoyó en el gran árbol que alguna vez compartió con Harry, miró hacia el lago por si encontraba algún pato nadando y se fijó en el pequeño muelle, alguien estaba sentado ahí sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

_Creo que esta vez_

_Yo me podré entregar sin condición_

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Olvidándome de mi dolor_

_Ahora que es verdad_

_Vuelvo a llenar mi corazón_

_Que ha nacido otra vez en el amor_

El corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido y con más fuerza que de costumbre, era Harry, el le producía tantas cosas, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a ella lo reconoció por la salvaje y brillante cabellera negra.

_Te encontré_

_Yo no buscaba nada, y te encontré_

_Tú llegaste a mi vida_

_Yo no te esperaba_

_Y como un sueño_

_Te encontré_

_Y ahora que te siento aquí en mi piel_

_Necesito que te quedes_

_No te alejes_

_Porque al fin, yo te encontré_

Piso una ramita que sonó, al mismo tiempo notó como el moreno dio un saltito de sorpresa, se sentó a su lado, casi pegada a él, lo sintió frió.

-Harry…- lo llamó en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que el la escuchara, aun así mantuvo su mirada pérdida en el lago, la chica entrelazo una mano con la del moreno.

-Perdóname…- le susurro la chica apretándole un poco la mano.

_Creo que esta vez_

_Yo no quiero negar estar así_

_Quiero ahogarlo todo por volver a ser feliz_

_Ahora que ya se como duele el tiempo que perdí_

_No podría condenarme a dejarte ir_

-¿Perdonarte¿De qué?...- la miró a los ojos, sus miradas se conectaron otra vez, la chica supo que estaba triste y que no la odiaba ni mucho menos.

-Perdóname, por no confiar en ti… fue lo que me hizo Ron yo te lo hice a ti…lo arruine todo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar.

_Te encontré_

_Yo no buscaba nada, y te encontré_

_Tú llegaste a mi vida_

_Yo no te esperaba_

_Y como un sueño_

_Te encontré_

_Y ahora que te siento aquí en mi piel_

_Necesito que te quedes_

_No te alejes_

_Porque al fin, yo te encontré_

Harry le tomó suavemente el rostro, secó sus lágrimas, y la abrazo con fuerza, Hermione nunca se había sentido tan a salvo en su vida, luego de un largo momento se separaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse y el moreno sonrió.

-Sigo enamorada de tus ojos…- le dijo dulcemente la castaña.

_Porque se que no podré seguir viviendo..._

_Es mas grande que mi vida, lo que estoy sintiendo..._

-Y yo lo sigo de ti…- le respondió el moreno mientras se acercaba a ella, sus labios se unieron en un beso tan perfecto y esperado por los dos, pasión, dulzura, amor, deseo, todo mezclado en dosis exactas.

_Te encontré_

_Yo no buscaba nada, y te encontré_

_Tú llegaste a mi vida_

_Yo no te esperaba_

_Y como un sueño_

_Te encontré_

_Y ahora que te siento aquí en mi piel_

_Necesito que te quedes_

_No te alejes_

_Porque al fin, yo te encontré…_

Harry se alejo milímetros de su boca y le dijo -Feliz cumpleaños…- en agradecimiento la chica reanudo el cálido beso, al separarse la castaña sonreía, pero con los ojos irritados debido a que había llorado. Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la chica se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno.

-Tú regalo esta en mi habitación…después lo pasas a buscar- le avisó mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña.

-Pero más tarde, ahora lo único que quiero es estar así… pegada a ti- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba aún más en el pecho del ojiverde, se quedaron juntos toda la mañana, pero ambos tenían clases así que regresaron.

-…-

-¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga¿Y donde te habías metido?- preguntó curiosa Luna apenas vio a su mejor amiga.

-Encontré a Harry…- le contestó la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Más que bien…- la castaña tenia el día casi libre, así que se quedo con Luna conversando de lo ocurrido, Harry tenia clases hasta tarde, Ron, Draco y Ginny no se habían aparecido cerca de las chicas.

-¿Y para que tanta producción amiga?- pregunto ya en al habitación la rubia mientras observaba como Hermione se maquillaba.

-Porque iré a ver a Harry, me dijo que pasara a buscar mi regalo…- le contestó la castaña mientras comenzaba a secar su cabello.

-Hablando de regalos… debajo de tu almohada esta el mio…- ante la indicación de la rubia Hermione metió la mano y sacó un paquete rosado.

-Gracias amiga…- le respondió agradecida.

-De nada, ábrelo y póntelo- la chica abrió con sumo cuidado el paquete y encontró una hermosa polera blanca de manga larga con un estampado negro, tenía el cuello grande y más larga que una polera normal.

-¡¡Está hermosa!!- dijo la chica mientras se sacaba la que ya traía y se colocaba la linda polerita.

-Se te ve increíble…mírate al espejo.- comento la rubia, la chica se acerco a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta que da al baño –_Guau…-_ La polera se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, el cuello ancho le daba un toque de sensualidad, y el estampado no era exagerado.

-Harry ya debe haber llegado, nos vemos…- se despidió subió un piso por las escaleras, llego a la habitación de Harry, -H .Potter – R.Weasly-_, espero que no este Ron- _pensó un poco incomoda y molesta la castaña, tocó la puerta, de el otro lado apareció Harry.

-…-

-Hola Herms…pasa…- la invito el chico haciéndose a un lado.

La chica entró a la habitación, la cama de Ron estaba desocupada y sus pertenencias ya no estaban ahí.

-Ron se fue… supongo que pensó que lo volvería a golpear…- dijo bromeando el chico mientras se desordenaba el cabello con expresión divertida y se sentaba en su cama.

-Siempre fue un gallina- bromeó la castaña sentándose en la antigua cama del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Liviano, solo tengo una clase larga en la mañana…- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba un poco.

-Uff… para mi es un día horrible, pero solo por este semestre - dijo aliviado el moreno.

-Traje galletitas- anuncio tímida la castaña.

-Y yo tengo bebidas- Harry se acercó a un mini refrigerador que tenia en una cómoda y sacó dos botellas heladas.

-Anoche me acorde de cuando te conocí-

-Te juro que yo no quería ir a esa fiesta…- respondió sincera.

-Jaja… bueno, yo tampoco, Ron quería "cazar" a alguna chica… y me obligó a acompañarlo- le dijo sonriendo y la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Todo empezó una noche mágica  
y tu locura hizo que fuera fantástica  
Deseando conocernos sólo hablamos  
y ya saltaban chispas al mirarnos._

-Desde que te vi… supe enseguida lo especial que eras y que eres Herms…- le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Harry cuando estuve la primera vez a solas contigo disfrute cada segundo, como nunca lo había disfrutado en mi vida, pero no tenia en mis planes querer a alguien…- Harry la escuchaba atento.

-Entiendo a donde va esto…- le dijo decepcionado y mirando por la ventana.

_Por miedo a la distancia le quitamos importancia,  
Yo no me quería enamorar  
Pero pronto el destino enlazó nuestros caminos  
Y ahora no imagino nadie mejor a quien amar _

-¡No Harry, te equivocas!, déjame terminar…- le dijo acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. -Cuando solo pienso en la posibilidad de estar junto a ti… mi corazón de acelera, y no puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta…- finalizó sonriendo.

-Herms…- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y peinaba el cabello de la chica con su mano.

_  
Y es que ya te encontré, y me siento viva  
Voy tocando el cielo, ya encontré el amor  
Y es que ya te encontré, juntos de por vida  
Compartiendo sueños, te encontré mi amor _

-¿Y mi regalo?- preguntó bromeando la chica y mirando alrededor, como buscando algo.

Harry se acercó a ella y respiró el olor de su cuello, haciendo que la castaña tiritara con sentirlo tan cerca -Tú regalo…- le susurró seductoramente al mismo tiempo que la atraía con fuerza y rozaba sus labios con los propios.

-Eres tú…- completó agitada la castaña y lo besó suave y lentamente lo que volvía loco al ojiverde, jugó con su negro y sedoso cabello y poco a poco lo empujo hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre él y dejo de besarlo.

-Me encanta estar así contigo Harry…-

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo Herms…- le respondió el ojiverde sonriendo y acariciando gentilmente la cara de la castaña con sus dedos, la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación que le provocaba cualquier tipo de contacto con Harry.

_No quiero ocultarlo estoy enamorada de ti  
Eres todo lo que siempre quise para mí  
Tu forma de amar¡¡ay!! esos ojos que tienes  
Me matan y me dan la vida, siempre tuya si tu quieres  
Va pasando el tiempo, y este amor sigue creciendo  
Pienso, ya no se puede querer mas.  
Y si te miro en la distancia lo que siento es pura magia,  
Y es que no existe nadie, nadie, nadie mejor a quien amar._

Continuaron besándose pausadamente, Hermione bajó por su cuello dándole pequeños besos hasta que no pudo seguir avanzando por la ropa, Harry por su parte levantó un poco la polera de la chica y poso sus manos en la cintura desnuda de la castaña, al sentir el contacto, la chica gimió suavemente, lo que fue como música para los oídos del moreno, ante la reacción de la chica, el ojiverde comenzó a subir por la espalda acariciándola lentamente, grabando su nombre en toda esa zona.

_Y es que ya te encontré, y me siento viva  
Voy tocando el cielo, ya encontré el amor  
Y es que ya te encontré, juntos de por vida  
Compartiendo sueños, te encontré mi amor  
_

-Te quiero Harry…- le dijo entre besos y caricias la castaña.

-Yo también… desde que te vi supe que eras perfecta para mí…- Harry en un hábil movimiento quedo sobre la chica, pero procurando que ella no cargara con todo su peso.

-A mi también me gusta tener el control- bromeo haciendo que Hermione soltara una dulce risotada, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más que apasionado supieron que necesitaban unir sus cuerpos. Hermione se sentía tan excitada, nunca había sentido algo de esa magnitud entonces se dio cuenta que toda la ropa que traía Harry era un estúpido estorbo así que llevo sus manos a la cintura del moreno y dejándose llevar le sacó torpemente el cinturón, al hacerlo detuvo el beso y ante la sorpresa del ojiverde le susurro.

-Harry…-

El ojiverde se levanto y se acercó a la puerta, Hermione por un momento temió que se fuera, pero solo le puso llave y se volvió acercar lentamente a ella, se miraron, la castaña sintió como la llenaba de alegría, con tan solo una mirada de ese hombre se sentía tranquila y contenta, en esos ojos vio como la deseaba y ella lo miro de tal forma que el entendiera lo mismo, Hermione llevó sus manos a la polera del chico y lo ayudo a sacársela, pudo observar con detenimiento cada detalle de su torso sus músculos bastante desarrollados, su abdomen plano y con algunos vellos que se perdían en el pantalón, ahora el chico la ayudo a ella a sacarse suavemente la polera, aunque Harry sintió que si lo hubiese hecho sin ayuda esa polera estaría destrozada, ambos estaban de pie y comenzaron a besarse, mientras lo hacían Hermione lo atrajo hacia su cama y cayeron sobre ella, Harry sobre Hermione no dejando de besarse mientras el moreno acariciaba cada rincón del torso de la castaña, intentando adueñarse de toda la chica, plasmar su nombre en cada zona, el sostén le molestó así que con un poco de problema se lo quitó dejando al aire sus pechos.

_En esos momentos en que me hablas de amor  
Me haces recordar que soy para ti, que tú eres para mí _

Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada, Harry lo vio en sus ojos así que le dio un pequeño beso en la boca diciéndole -Eres perfecta…- y acaricio suavemente sus pechos lo que provoco que la chica cerrara sus ojos, el moreno llevó una de sus manos hasta el pantalón de la chica y lo desabotono haciéndose a un lado para que la chica terminara con el trabajo, pero antes de quitárselos la castaña desbotono el jeans de Harry y le dijo graciosamente:

-Tú también quítatelo…-

Ambos se quitaron sus partes de abajo quedando en ropa interior, ella en unas pantaletas rosadas y el en unos boxers celestes, Hermione pudo notar lo excitado que estaba el chico, nunca había estado con nadie pero tampoco era tonta que digamos, se sintió orgullosa de lo que provocaba en ese chico, Harry regresó sobre ella y la castaña se acercó a su cuello posando su suave y húmeda lengua por toda esa zona del chico, Harry emitió un pequeño gemido que dejo bastante satisfecha a Hermione, continuaron besándose abrazados y sin saber por qué, detuvo el beso.

-Harry…- lo llamó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos, ambos jadeaban y estaban un poco sudados.

-¿Qué?...- respondió el chico muy cerca de ella.

-¿Es verdad que embarazaste a Ginny?- le pregunto insegura, el moreno negó serio con la cabeza.

-Nunca he estado así con nadie- dijo mirándose de reojo, -tu eres la primera-

-Y tú mi primero…- le confesó, volvieron a unir sus labios, sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran el único sonido que había parecía que el mundo completo hubiese desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Se terminaron de quitar la ropa interior, quedando los dos totalmente desnudos.

-Te amo Mione…- le confeso en un susurro y alargo la mano dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche, sacó un hermoso collar de una cajita, era de oro y tenia un corazón que en un lado tenia grabado dos letras; HP y en el otro dos más; HG, se la coloco con mucho cuidado en el cuello.

-Harry es hermoso….- le respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad la chica.

Durante el resto de la noche siguieron besándose y sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, al igual que sus almas. Lo que sentian era algo que los superaba, se amaron cada segundo hasta que ambos llegaron al máximo de placer y del amor, luego susurrándose palabras de amor se durmieron, Hermione sobre el pecho de Harry y él apoyándose en la cabeza de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla, ambos soñaron con la perfecta vida que tendrían juntos.

_Y es que ya te encontré, y me siento viva  
Voy tocando el cielo, ya encontré el amor  
Y es que ya te encontré, juntos de por vida  
Compartiendo sueños, te encontré mi amor._

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chachachannnnn!!** Listo, he aquí el final de este fic :)¡¡¡espero que haya sido de su agrado!!! a mi me fascino escribirlo, ya que no hay otra pareja más hermosa que Harry y Hermione. Bueno nos leemos pronto.

¡Llegue a los 100 reviews! _/Yuna se emociona/ _gracias!

**Especial agradecimiento** a estas personitas, que con sus reviews me dieron inumerables momentos de alegria.

_Ely Potter Black, missyumikov, luckycharms2812, Susi Fraser, steph- granger, Maron, Amoz, pattypotter09, Mia Letters, danny1989, Andrea316, est-potter, Rocio, CiNtHiA, Perversa, pottercita, Naj, Camili.manina, Ariadna, XxXsofitaXxX, est-potter, xapi, patita potter, luckycharms2812, dasmey, Mire, Sami-Maraurder girl, Ely Potter Black, Petakiita, romycrazy, dragonsteazk, ayakakomatsu, mica-prongs, daniiblack, Azamy-Delacour, dana lily potter, bRy'z haRRy and heRmione, nanecl._

Espero de corazón que me sigan leyendo.

¡¡Saludos, Viva H/Hr y Feliz Año!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. **


End file.
